Hanging in the balance
by 09CamaroChick
Summary: While Bumblebee is fixing the Autobots ship he is fatally attacked by Blitzwing who is after Sari's key. With Sari's key missing, Bumblebee is on the verge of life and death. Will the Autobots be able to find Sari's key and save Bumblebee in time?


It was a quiet, peaceful day at the Autobot's headquarters. Bulkhead was working on his newest painting in his room; Ratchet was in the repair room with Prowl, Bumblebee and Sari were playing video games while Optimus watched them with interest. But something else was on his mind. It had been almost 3 days since they had defeated Megatron along with his followers Blitzwing and Lugnut. But something didn't feel right; he had had that feeling since they returned to base. Optimus was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a shout. "YES! Ha ha I won!" he turned to see that Sari was standing up with her fists in the air. "Hey the only reason you won was because I let you!" Bumblebee never liked to lose, but he was always soft on Sari. "Well now that you two finished you game you can be useful now." Optimus made his way over to them. "What are you talking about? We are being useful; we're developing hand-eye coordination!" Bumblebee was always the wise one. "Anyways, Bumblebee, you need to drive over to the ship to fix it up a little." "Fix it up! I may be a matinence bot, but how do you expect ME, to climb up there just to fix a few holes! Besides why can't Ratchet do it, he is the doc bot you know." "Because Bumblebee, after your 'little' fight with Prowl Ratchet will have to knock a few dents out of him." "Well it's not my fault he 'accidentally' fell off the roof." "Bumblebee, an order's an order!" Bumblebee knew he lost. "Alright, I'll be back in a few." "Wait!" Sari said. "Can I go with Bumblebee Optimus? Pleeeease." "Ok, but be careful, both of you." "Relax, I took take care of myself, and look how great I turned out" Bumblebee said. "That's what I'm afraid of." Optimus joked.

Bumblebee sped across the frozen lake. Now that they were out of the city, there was no speed limit. "How long is it going to take? I'm freezing. Don't you have any heat in here?." "What do you think I am a toaster! Besides we're here." Bumblebee slowed down and let Sari out. He transformed back to his robot mode and looked up. "Well, it's all climbing from here, hop on." He laid his hand down and placed Sari on his shoulder. They began to climb when they felt vibrations, getting stronger and stronger by the second. "What the.." Bumblebee saw something shoot out of the ice, a jet. "Blitzwing!" Bumblebee couldn't believe it, worst of all he was heading straight for them. "YOU!!, you'll pay for what you did to me!" Bumblebee reached the ship and placed Sari in it. "Sari, call the others and stay here." "But how can I help if I'm up here?" "Just do it!" Bumblebee didn't have time to argue. He jumped off the ledge and landed roughly on the ice, trying not to break it. Blitzwing followed, transforming back to robot mode he stood a few yards away from Bumblebee. "So which ugly face do you want me punch first?" "Where is the key you Autobot scum!" "Like I'd even tell you." Blitzwing fired a shot at Bumblebee. Bumblebee dodged it, taking out his stingers. He fired a shot into Blitzwing's leg, it didn't even phase him. The two bots fired and dodged shots at each other.

Sari ran to the computer trying to find out how to work it. "Which button, which button…. Ah ha!" She pressed a big red button, a picture appeared before her. "Optimus? Optimus are you there?!" She heard his voice on the other line. "Sari? How did you…." "Optimus, we need you guys here now, Blitzwing's outside, I think he wants the key!" "Where's Bumblebee?" Optimus knew too well what the answer would be. "He's holding him off." "Hold on Sari, we'll be there as soon as we can!" The screen flicked off, she ran to the window seeing the two bots fighting it out.

Blitzwing fired an other shot, Bumblebee felt sudden coldness and pain run up his legs. He fell and looked at his legs, they were frozen together in ice. Bumblebee struggled to get up only to be stepped on. He could feel the pressure on his chest crushing him. "Now to finish you off." He lifted up his gun ready to take Bumblebee down for good. "Bumblebee!!" Bumblebee heard Sari's voice as he saw her running towards him. Blitzwing saw her to, but more importantly, he saw the key around her neck. Blitzwing started toward her turning into a jet he chased her down, lowering his hands, ready to grab her. Bumblebee broke out of the ice and ran his way to Sari. Just as Blitzwing's hands were about to grab her. Bumblebee intercepted his grasp and Blitzwing grabbed Bumblebee and soared up. Bumblebee started to sting him, hoping to bring him down. Blitzwing changed to his angry face, and turned into a tank. The two fell hundreds of feet down, Bumblebee tried to get out from underneath Blitzwing, but couldn't. They finally landed on the ice, it broke and both of them fell into the freezing cold water.

Sari saw the whole thing, taking refuge behind a large boulder on land. Once the smoke cleared, she saw a large hole where they fell. A few seconds later she saw Blitzwing emerge, he saw her and made his way to her. Without warning he picked her up and grabbed the key from around her neck, and tossed her in the snow. "What a stupid Autobot, gave his life for something only to lose it." He transformed into a jet and flew away. Making sure he was gone Sari slowly crawled onto the ice, trying not to fall in. She crawled over to the hole, she saw something floating in the water, and saw that it was Bumblebee's chest plate that had his Autobot logo on it. Sari began to tear up, her best friend was gone. All of a sudden, Bumblebee emerged and grabbed on to the ice. "Bumblebee!" She looked at him, his chest circuitry was exposed creating sparks, his neck showed that wires were pulled, he lost his right arm and one of his legs, and his whole body had dents and deep cuts. Bumblebee laid his top part on the ice, the other part in the water. Sari walked over to him and saw that his optics were closed. "B-Bumblebee?" Bumblebee's eyes shot open almost scaring Sari. He slowly lifted his head. "Sari?" His voice was weak and scratchy, Sari guessed his vocal processors were damaged. Bumblebee focused his optics on Sari. "Are you alright, are you hurt?" "I'm ok but I think we should worry about you." Bumblebee placed his hand on his head, trying to use his conlink frequency to contact the others. "Autobot Alert! Autobot Alert! Anybody out there?"

Only a few miles away Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, and Bulkhead zoomed over the lake. "I hope we get there in time before something bad happens." Bulkhead said. Prowl drove up beside Bulkhead. "Knowing Bumblebee, you know he's battling Blitzwing alone." "Lets just hope that the kid isn't in too over his head." Ratchet didn't want to knock out anymore dents out of him. They drove on until they heard a voice on Optimus's conlink frequency. "Autobot alert! Autobot alert! Anybody out there?" It was Bumblebee his voice was strangely hoarse. "Bumblebee, what's your status?" "We lost the…key. Blitzwing…took it." "Are you both alright?" "Sari's ok, but I'm…" Optimus heard a large thump and heard Sari yell. "Bumblebee wake up! Bumb-" then static. "Autobots, full throttle we have to get to the ship as fast as we can!"

Sari saw Bumblebee's head drop on the hard ice. "Bumblebee, wake up! Bumblebee!" She ran over to him, in the water she could see a bright blue light coming from Bumblebee's chest. Then the light began to flicker and fade. "His spark is being extinguished." Just then, she felt vibrations, and saw that the rest of the Autobots were coming. She waved them down and they transformed into their robot modes. Optimus was shocked to see the damage done to Bumblebee. "Ratchet, take Bumblebee to the ship and repair him as best as you can." "Yes sir." Ratchet used his magnetic beam and carefully lifted Bumblebee, ready to take him to the ship.

In the med bay, Ratchet and Prowl laid Bumblebee down on the med table. Ratchet went to work trying his best to repair and keep the young bot stable. Outside, Sari explained what happened to the others. "What would Blitzwing want with the key anyways? I mean, they already got Megatron a new body what else would they do with it?" Bulkhead asked. "Knowing the Decepticons, it can't be good." Prowl was sure they would use it for something evil. "Now that they do have the key, they are practically immortal, they can use it to heal and bring anything to life. A great way to gather more followers." Optimus knew too well what they could do with it, now that the allspark was gone. Ratchet called Optimus on his conlink, "Prime, I need you in the med bay now!" Everyone looked up, worried that Bumblebee was worse. They rushed into the med bay, they saw Ratchet standing over Bumblebee, who was shaking violently, trying to stable him. Once he was stable, Optimus had to ask "Ratchet, what's his status?" "Well Prime… it isn't good. From the injuries to his body, I'm not sure I can keep him stable for long." Optimus looked at Bumblebee, seeing the condition that he was in, and it was all his fault. The others walked up beside him, Bulkhead placed Sari on the med table beside Bumblebee. Tears were creeping into her eyes, if she hadn't begged Optimus to come along, he wouldn't be in his condition. Bumblebee groaned and slowly opened his optics. "Bumblebee!" Sari gasped. "S-Sari? Guys?" Bumblebee looked around at everyone. Everyone smiled seeing that he was at least talking. Without warning, Bumblebee began to convulse, coughing up energon and oil. "Back up! Back up!" Ratchet yelled. Prowl quickly grabbed Sari and backed up with the others. Ratchet grabbed his med supplies and began to shock Bumblebee's system, hoping he would stabilize. Bumblebee yelled in pain as he coughed up more and more energon growing weaker and weaker. Sari began to cry as Prowl tried to comfort her and shield her eyes from the scene. Bumblebee turned his head to his teammates, looking at them with scared, pained optics. He saw Sari crying, wishing that he could tell her it would be alright. Bumblebee's optics, began to close as his spark faded, his system going offline. "C'mon kid, stay with me!" Ratchet yelled, he didn't want to lose the life of a teammate especially the youngest one, he was practically a kid. Bumblebee reached out to his teammates, optics pleading for help. Bumblebee coughed, oil leaking from his mouth, "G-Guys?" Using the last of his energy, his optics closed and his arm fell, hanging off of the berth.


End file.
